This invention relates to a remote control system for a marine engine and more particularly to an improved, simplified and versatile remote control device for a marine engine.
In many types of marine applications, the engine is positioned at a remote distance from the boat operator. For example, it is the common practice to provide many types of water craft with a forwardly positioned steering wheel and operator location while the boat may be powered by one or more outboard motors mounted on the transom. With such remote locations, it is necessary to provide some means for interconnecting the individual controls of the outboard motor to the operator. For example, the outboard motor may employ an electrical starter, a throttle control mechanism, and a shifting mechanism, all of which should be operable from the remotely positioned operator location. Conventionally it has been the practice to provide flexible transmitters and associated linkage systems for permitting the operator to control the starting, throttle and shifting functions of the outboard motor from his remote position. However, the use of flexible transmitter and linkage systems provide a number of disadvantages. First, the remote control mechanism must be tailored to the particular water craft and engine and hence cannot be versatile so as to permit utilization with a wide variety of water craft and outboard motors. In addition, the flexible transmitters can bind up in operation and render the controls difficult or impossible to operate satisfactorily. These disadvantages are particularly true when operating in marine environments. Finally, the control mechanism must form a relatively permanent part of the water craft and thus must be left in the water craft when it is not being utilized.
In addition to the basic starting, throttle and shifting controls aforedescribed, it is also desirable if the outboard motor can be provided with a number of ancillary controls. For example, it is desirable if many operating conditions of the motor such as engine speed, temperature, lack of lubricant and trim condition can be controlled and/or displayed at the operator control. In addition, certain additional engine control features such as a kil switch, emergency acceleration and deceleration controls and various trim adjustments are desirable from the operator's remote location. The previously proposed mechanical systems for achieving these controls and/or transmitting the signals to the remotely positioned operator from the transom mounted outboard motor simply have not been satisfactory.
In connection with the use of remote control operators, it is desirable if the owner of the watercraft can remove the remote control device from the watercraft so as to render the watercraft unusable. This provides good anti-theft protection. In connection with the removal of the remote control device, it is very desirable if the remote control device from one watercraft will not be usable with a similar unit of another watercraft. That is, it is desirable if the control device can be coded relative to the controlled device so that only a matched pair can be used and the owner of one remote control device cannot operate the watercraft of another using a similar system.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved remote control device for a marine engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a remote control device for a marine engine that does not rely upon mechanical motion transmitting devices.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide an improved remote control device for a marine engine that is adaptable to a number of different types of engines and water craft and which may be easily removed from the water craft when not in use.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an improved remote control device for a marine engine that permits a wider latitude of controlled conditions than those previously provided.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved remote control device for a marine engine that is adaptable to a number of different types of engines and watercraft and which an be encoded so that anti-theft protection is provided.